


No One Is There空无一人

by DonComa



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Clones, Conspiracy, Dark, Drug Use, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:18:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5525105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonComa/pseuds/DonComa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“我17岁的时候他21岁，我18岁的时候他22岁，我19岁的时候他23岁。17岁的我是Allen F Jones，21岁的他是Oliver Kirkland，我是一个每天被AP政治学教授的论文作业缠着的迈阿密青少年，他是一个在迈阿密地下淘毒的天生双目失明的疯子。19岁的我在大学里研究政治和克隆人，23岁的他还是那个失明的疯子。”<br/>在克隆人合法化的平行世界里，大学生Allen F Jones和疯子Oliver Kirkland之间的故事。<br/>没人知道的事情真相。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“我想要对他哭，对他笑，抓着他的手让他别死。”  
　　打出这一行字的时候我在笔电前发呆，Oliver在我身后抽纸烟，抽的是那种街边就能看见的廉价大麻叶。他吐出半口烟，有烟灰落在了他的唇上，他伸出舌头把烟灰舔掉，舌尖也粘上了他的亮粉色唇彩。Oliver是我见过的最怪癖的人。我和他见面的时候他粉金色头发、蓝眼睛、刚打了眉骨钉结果肿了半边脸，一边掰断自己的手腕一边写文学课论文。他偏爱那种廉价纸烟，而且每次抽的时候一定要象征性地念一句诗或者摘录，例如“世界就是一件自我塑造的艺术品（1）”，例如“我的思绪慢慢弥散，编织成我的梦境传说（2）”，例如“伟大的人都是混蛋（3）”，那种愚蠢的句子，走遍大街小巷，无人不知无人不晓，可他却异常执着，并且乐在其中。  
　　不过后来我想想，我也没什么资格说他。我17岁的时候他21岁，我18岁的时候他22岁，我19岁的时候他23岁。他母亲将他从伯明翰带到迈阿密，他刚见到我的时候一巴掌扇上来我的脸，走到我面前对我说“所有的这一切都是虚假的，但它是时尚的（4）”，我一拳打过去说你指甲油掉了喔，他说他眼早瞎啦看不见啦，“Allen你来帮我涂上咯，嘿Allen，你在哪里呢?”  
　　我是Allen F Alfred，他是Oliver Kirkland，我是迈阿密人，他是刚来到迈阿密的伯明翰人，他整个人趴在我身上，问我迈阿密是什么样子啊？我说这里不好玩，没有比基尼美女没有钢铁侠没有鸡尾酒和会调情的调酒师，只有中年危机的肥猪、钱多的没地花的暴发户和没读过高中就出来卖的浓妆婊子，他又笑，他独有的那种疯子一样的笑，说道，Allen你知道我想问的是什么，我不需要那些啊我有Allen你就足够了，我只是想知道这里有没有地方搞到粉，吗啡可卡因海洛因安非他命?  
　　我猛然转过头，问他，妈妈知道吗？  
　　我话音未落，他一脚揣上我的脊柱，把我踹了个踉跄，又突然上来抱着我开始抽噎，一边吸鼻子一边说，那女人蠢咯，那女人爱我啊，那女人是我妈妈，不是你的!  
　　我被他的举止吓懵了，任他抱着不知道说什么，他哭够了，凑近我的耳朵，说道，Allen，你不会离开我吧？  
　　你是我哥哥。我说。  
　　你不会吧？  
　　好啦好啦，不会不会。  
　　他这次没笑，趴在我身上沉沉的睡了，我看向我的笔电，上面是AT政治学课的论文，教授让全班人写对政府正在讨论的《克隆人法案》的看法，偏偏让我写克隆人合法化对迈阿密娱乐业的影响，我去叩教授的门问他，Hey虽然很冒犯，但是我很像不学无术的迈阿密社会人吗？  
　　那老头笑得倒是挺开心，说道，看你肤色，晒过不少太阳把过不少妹吧？年轻人都这样啦，别害羞啦摆明姿态去写啦，这个题目要是你写的好，我想把你推荐给AP政治学的老师，你思路清晰口才也不错，倒是可以试试看啊。  
　　我说，先生，我上个学期就没听过课啊，GPA连3.0都没上啊。  
　　他终于严肃起来，问我，你还记得你在文学课写过的一篇作业吗？写你的家庭的那篇。  
　　啊，写我和我爸的那篇啊。那是我开完Party回到公寓以后迷醉着写的啊，有什么异常之处吗？  
　　你说你父亲是个瘾君子，在年轻的时候买了三个性奴，每天梦想着等克隆人合法以后克隆出成千上万个智商低下只能上床的漂亮女孩儿，开间夜店发大财；你对你父亲感到羞耻，你想要开一间医院，用克隆为那些绝症患者提供绝对不会产生排异反应的器官，但是你又感到害怕，害怕那些克隆人也是有意识有情感的，害怕这会改变人类的定义，即使作为一个人类的你，大概也从来没搞清楚过人类的定义是什么。  
　　哦哈，还没等教授讲完，我就直接笑了出来，说这是我google出来的啦，网路上抱有类似想法的人还不够多吗?我把他们的东西抄抄改改就写啦，毕竟只是一次文学课作业，这么写也没事儿阿。实际上那时候我错估了我的家庭，我以为我亲生母亲死了以后我爸就没人要了，没想到他在伯明翰还有一个女人，那女人还有一个大我四岁的儿子，他们就要搬来迈阿密了，我今晚要去接机，真不知道是什么样的女人和什么样的儿子啊，我可没抱过任何希望。  
　　那教授老头儿倒是摆正了脸，对我说，Allen F Alfred，我知道那篇文章是你写的，也知道你是怎么写出来的。实际上我也没夸奖你的观点，对你这些愤世嫉俗的伦理道德观念更没有什么兴趣。但是作为我的学生，有些事情我很想要得知。你究竟在掩饰什么?  
　　我没掩饰啥啦。我知道些啥啊。我不过就是个迈阿密土生土长的小男孩罢了啦。我摆摆手，走出教室，临行前对那个教授说，说好了哦，我要是好好写完这篇论文，我对AP政治学倒是蛮有兴趣的。  
　　那时候我只是想耍帅，因为我可没料到Oliver Kirkland是这么一个人，正如我没料到Ms. Kirkland是那样一个人。正如Oliver一样，Ms. Kirkland也是个疯子。大约Oliver就是从他母亲带领下开始吸毒的，毕竟他们在伯明翰，而对于伯明翰来说，搞来什么毒品都是再容易不过的事儿；不过他母亲哭丧着脸对我说，她不吸毒，她也从未希望过她儿子吸毒，但是她阻止不了，她怕她儿子还熬不过戒毒，就早就死了。  
　　她说这话的时候面部扭曲抽搐，好像恐怖片里的女鬼，她有着和Oliver一样的粉金色头发，一样清亮的蓝眼睛，一样脆弱，一样美丽，她那样笑着，和Oliver如出一辙一般地笑着，对我说，因为Oliver，他异类，他失常，他可怜可悲，可自从他出生开始，他眼前就只有黑暗啊。  
　　于是，从那开始。我17岁的时候他21岁，我18岁的时候他22岁，我19岁的时候他23岁。17岁的我是Allen F Jones，21岁的他是Oliver Kirkland，我是一个每天被AP政治学教授的论文作业缠着的迈阿密青少年，他是一个在迈阿密地下淘毒的天生双目失明的疯子。19岁的我在大学里研究政治和克隆人，23岁的他还是那个失明的疯子。我想，我对他是有那么一点感情的，或许是怜悯，或许是悲伤，或许因为我每天早上帮他化妆，或许因为他抽纸烟时候偏爱的那种梦吟般的句子，或许因为他真的易碎，但他真的美。  
　　我在笔电上打出，  
　　“我想要对他哭，对他笑，抓着他的手让他别死，但是最后我只是听见他说，请你为我活到很久很久，让我有星星可以仰望。”  
　　我想，Oliver把这个世界都带疯了。  
　　  
　　这个世界确实在发生一点变化。  
　　在我17岁那年，联合国通过了《克隆人法案》。  
　　那天早上我刚刚把论文交给教授，他核对了一下日期，确认是2015年11月3日没错。这估计是今年的最后一项作业了，我对他说，不过我倒是在考虑Gap一年再读大学，为了这篇论文我还专门去查了查迈阿密的娱乐业，我爸的梦想要实现啦，祝他快点死好了。  
　　教授倒是没被我逗乐，捋了捋胡子，抿了一口清咖啡，问我，这篇论文写得不错，但是主观情绪太强了，克隆人合法化并非一无是处，你应该有逻辑地论证一下克隆人对迈阿密经济发展的积极作用。  
　　我反问，人活着的积极作用有什么？  
　　教授点头示意我坐下，你觉得克隆人是人吗？  
　　好啦好啦。没错。《克隆人法案》并没有允许克隆人作为“人”而存在。这一法案的推出，比起掀起社会巨变，倒不如说，是相当顺应社会的。比起给那些从克隆人工业中看见暴利的人以合法机会，它更像是对克隆人工业提出了条条框框的束缚。联合国专门部门管理克隆人工业，所有克隆人技术被高度保密，克隆体的母体必须同意克隆体的存在并且不可以以任何方式和克隆体见面，克隆体被全部用于科学研究并且被高度监管着，母体一旦死亡，克隆体必须被销毁。  
　　几乎有一条是贯穿《克隆人法案》始终的：克隆人不可以拥有意识。  
　　说白了就是，克隆人不是人。  
　　于是我后悔了和教授顶嘴。因为我的一个问题，我变成了这门课里唯一一个有圣诞假期作业的人。我在笔电前一点一点打对《克隆人法案》的看法，门外我爸和Oliver他妈在互相说着不知道是什么的话，Oliver趴在我身后，用不知道是什么调的歌轻轻唱着一本书上的句子。Hey Oliver，我说，你对克隆人合法化有什么看法吗？  
　　你在写这个？他问。我还以为只有那些专注于人体试验的人才喜欢聊这个呐。  
　　人体实验？我突然听见了什么关键词。  
　　对啊。那边黑市上的人在聊。因为把克隆人合法化的原因就是为了用他们进行人体实验啊。那些克隆人会像猪一样被圈养着，不会思考、不会说话、有一个美妙的肉体，然后被推上手术台，和那些化学药品一起变成一篇篇诺贝尔奖论文。喔。想想觉得蛮好玩耶。你知道人类很疯、很病、活着就是活着，但是他们总想活着。被疾病弄死有什么不好嘛，你的身体都不爱你咯。  
　　黑市？黑市上的人为什么聊这些？  
　　因为克隆人迟早是要流出来的啊。过不了一年，就会有黑社会开始专门研究克隆人了。反正这个世界上大部分人都和那些猪一样的克隆人没什么区别，如果能以更加低廉的成本创造出来，对社会只会是有益而无害的嘛。喔啊。Allen？  
　　啊哈？  
　　你看我像是被克隆出来的嘛？  
　　那一定是个特别失败的生化医生才能做出来你这样的克隆体。  
　　对嘛。这不就好了？  
　　他又笑，Oliver的那种笑，好像下一秒就要死掉一样的笑，对我说，Allen没事喔如果你是克隆出来的我也会爱你喔，因为克隆出来的你是不会变的，还是你啊，你就是你啊。  
　　Oliver从我身后攀上来，挂在我的脖子上哼着什么我不懂的语言的调子，他的呼吸忽快忽慢断断续续，像是重度瘾君子的鼻息，我突然觉得可怕，猛然把头再次转向我的笔电，听着Oliver在哼奇怪的调子，门外一个男人和一个女人在说奇怪的话。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （1）“世界就是一件自我塑造的艺术品”：尼采。异常傻逼。  
> （2）“我的思绪慢慢弥散，编织成我的梦境传说”："My mind slowly drifting away, forming into my Dreamtale." Pink Floyd的歌词。  
> （3）“伟大的人都是混蛋”：阿肯特勋爵。又是个傻逼。  
> （4）“所有的这一切都是虚假的，但它是时尚的”：还是尼采。实际上这里扔这么多引用的唯一目的就是显出Oliver就像是那种随便听来一句话就挂在嘴边的傻逼青少年。


	2. Chapter 2

可是Oliver说的这些并没有成真。  
　　我大学还真的去研究克隆人了。我开始知道，这世界上并非所有人都可能成为克隆人的母体，最起码像是Oliver那种天生失明的人不可能会；我开始知道，在《克隆人法案》推出后联合国一直在加大管理，其他政策相继推出；我开始知道对克隆看法不同的几种流派和其中的主要声音，我开始认识那些伦理学教授和科学疯子，  
　　他们有的说，“上帝不会允许这样违反道德伦理的事物存在的。”  
　　有的说，“人类在陷入自己创造的科技的怪圈。”  
　　有的说，“我们不应该只是抱怨，而是应该思考如何对克隆技术进行利用。”  
　　有的说，“人类总是生活在自己构架出的条条框框里，克隆技术都已经出现了这么久，克隆人为什么不能存在？”  
　　有的说，“为什么大家都觉得克隆人的存在是由《克隆人法案》带来的啊啊？”  
　　我猛然回头，说这话的是坐在我身后的一个金色卷发女孩，橄榄球拉拉队的，讲一口田纳西口音。她冲我笑了笑，继续对教授说道，“因为克隆人和人是没有先天区别的啊。我们假设一下，这个社会可以让克隆人和普通人受到同样的后天教育和权利的话，要区分出克隆人和非克隆人很难吧？”  
　　“这倒是没错。”教授回应。同学中有些人轻笑了几声，也有人转过头来示意她继续说。  
　　“所以说——”她点了点头，“即使在《克隆人法案》之前就有克隆人存在，也是很难被发现的吧？”  
　　“当事情的真相超过一个人的理解程度的时候，阴谋论就永远有市场。”  
　　一句讽刺突然从前排传来。整个教室扭转了目光。  
　　“很简单。你怎么证明你所说的呢？”那个前排发话的人站了起来，面对那个拉拉队女孩儿。他个子很高，浅棕色头发，说话带有爱达荷口音，声音软软糯糯，语气却相当强硬。  
　　“我只是提供一种思路。”拉拉队女孩明显避免了正面竞争，“如果你觉得在2011年的华盛顿暴乱中总统确实以真身公然出现在了混乱中心、2013年恐怖分子袭击超级碗中场表演时胸部中数弹却仅在半年之内就完美复出的Amelie Christ（5）是仅靠现代医疗技术、2014年反恐战争中几乎自我牺牲一样的空中作战方式也只是为了胜利的话。”  
　　“引导向提问！”有个学生大声喊出。  
　　那个爱达荷男孩儿顿了顿，语气依然很坚定，“仅有的几个例子绝对无法支持你的猜想。当然，我并不是反对你的思路，我也只是提供一种反驳而已。”  
　　他们两人都没说错。这确实是一个在我的思维死角的猜想，但并不能因此就否认它的正确性。甚至，她这个思想为我打开了更多思路：能旁敲侧击证明克隆人有可能存在于今的例子绝不止她说的那些。有很多。尤其关于公众人物的。  
　　现在我们社会中的公众人物还是他们原本的那个人吗？也可能只是克隆体吧？不过我担心这个干什么。他们和我又不认识。他们的存在本身就是为了给社会提供一个形象啊。  
　　我打开文件夹，撕出一块纸片，写上我的电话号码，传给后排的那个拉拉队女孩；她看着我，也给我传了一张纸片，上面写着Emily，旁边还画着一个很丑很扭曲的笑脸，那笑容很怪，有一种熟悉的病态，但是更调皮，更可爱。  
　　“Oliver…”  
　　我想起他了。  
　　  
　　美国历史，美国史纲，美国近代史，美国政治，政治科学，恐怖主义和美国近代史，阴谋论，美国科学史，伦理学，  
　　手机铃响了，“Hey?”我问。  
　　“你在这里啊。”从书柜后探出一个人头，是Emily，“我没有在历史课上见过你呢。”  
　　“我不修历史，”我解释道，“我在思考政治课作业。”  
　　“关于克隆的那个？”她站到我身边，语气很轻松。  
　　我点点头，继续浏览着书架，“我后悔我没选历史了。你在历史课吗？”  
　　“我不在，但是有认识的朋友在，她给我写了书单。”Emily回答，踮起脚给我指出，“有几本书还是值得一看的。”  
　　我顺着她的指示随便抓了基本，其中还看见了我高中时期教授桌上永远躺着的那几本砖头书，感谢了她之后，突然想起来，“你刚刚找我有什么事吗？”  
　　“我只是想要测试你的电话号码。”她笑道，“不过我没料到你在图书馆的历史区。”  
　　“哦啊，稍等，”我的电话铃又响了，我把满手的书用单臂抗住，另一只手掏出手机，“Hey？”  
　　“哦上帝…呼…”电话那边传来阵阵呻吟。  
　　天，惨了。“你嗑high了啊。”我用左手罩住嘴，试图不让Emily听见谈话，“你在哪里呢?你在家吗？”  
　　“那是谁？”Emily在另一边问，似乎因为我认识会嗑药的人而感到不爽。  
　　“我哥哥，”我还是不得不承认，再转回话筒，“我现在没法去接你，我有事儿，你能先去找个地方呆着吗？去十六号街Mama的酒馆找他吧，就是那个异装癖的男人。”  
　　Emily在那边表情不太舒服，不过我也能理解，Mama是Oliver的朋友，那附近的人全都这么叫他，但是Oliver从来没记住过他的名字，甚至连他的脸都记不住。Oliver很不擅长记住人，正如他不擅长记住数字，他没法看见，只能靠听或者摸，对于他感兴趣的人他有心思去摸清楚对方的脸，对于大部分人他是没有兴趣的。在我刚认识他的那阵子，他每天都粘着我摸来摸去，他说只是为了记住我的身体，因为我的身体和他的身体有那么一点相似，他说不出来，但是他喜欢。  
　　“哦不…那你打电话给Ms.Kirkland试试？”  
　　Emily的表情变得更加奇怪，“亲生血缘吗？”  
　　不，同父异母，我在心中说道，但是没工夫理Emily，“Oliver！”我几乎无奈地大喊，望着窗外，“不…Oliver，真的，我现在没法去看你！你能不能不要总像个小女孩？”  
　　Emily挑起眉毛，问，“他是你哥哥？”突然，她的话还没说完一半，就惊叫了出来，指着我身后，我身后猛然传来重压，一个还带着喘息的声音在我脖颈处响起，“Hey Allen…”  
　　“Oliver？”我疑惑的叫出声，旁边的Emily也被吓了一跳，毕竟他突然过来扑到我身上，毫无预兆，Oliver笑了笑，在我身边坐下，抓紧我的手臂，靠在我身上，面对我说道，“跟踪你好久啦。你好可爱哦。和女孩子在一起就不能来接我了吗。我来找你了哦。我们一起回家吧。”  
　　他的眼睛闪亮亮的，像是拆开圣诞礼物的小女孩；然而我知道，他是没法看见我的。他不止止跟踪了我。他看不见我，看不见周围人，他什么都不可能看得见，但是他却在这时候出现——待到很久以后，我才知道他是怎么做到这些的，而那时候，已经晚了。  
　　Emily转身就走。  
　　  
　　自从我大学以后，我自己都说不清我和Oliver是什么关系。  
　　在我19岁生日的那个晚上，美国男孩的照例（6），我约了一群狐朋狗友出去喝个烂醉，那正值国庆节，夏日的迈阿密乱得不缺我们这些渣滓男孩，廉价啤酒泼了我们全身，在猛烈的音乐里我们一起扭动拥吻着，Oliver扑到我身上，撕扯着我的头发咬上我的下颌，那天Oliver他执意要跟着我，而我只是不知道如果我拒绝了他他能干出什么疯狂事儿。  
　　他像是一种仪式一般坐在我的大腿上，抱着我的脖颈小声哭着，全身颤抖，Allen, Allen, 他抓住我的头发，侧过头吻着我的脖颈，那种很细碎很病态的吻，除了让我全身发凉以外只能让我头脑空白，他喉咙中低吼道，Allen你知道吗，我真的好喜欢你啊！我不喜欢我妈妈、你妈妈、我爸爸但是我喜欢你啊！你的眼睛是暗红色的，我的眼睛是天蓝色的，你的头发是暗棕色的，我的头发是亮红色的，你的眼睑的弧度和我一模一样，你的颧骨很高，你不怎么喜欢笑，你抱着我好舒服，Allen你能抱抱我好吗，我好爱你啊!  
　　他扭动着腰，在我大腿上蹭着，但那像是将要溺死之人的挣扎一般，攀附着我这根救命稻草，他把我按倒在床上，骑在我的腰上，低下头来看着我；那亮粉色的头发垂下来，半遮住了他的双眼，他眼角仍带着泪水，一边抽噎一边抓向我的皮带，手滑进了我的内裤——  
　　“干！Oliver你清醒一点！”我直接把他从我身上推下来，他全身翻倒在床上，头磕到了床头，吃痛地大呼一声，“Oliver!”我看着他睁大眼睛看着我，那眼中有痛苦、迷茫、惊讶、恐惧、疯狂、绝望、还有更多看不出来的东西， “这是乱伦！爸爸妈妈还在！你究竟想从我身上要什么！你现在已经疯了，你停下来看着我啊Oliver！”  
　　他还发着抖，眼泪却停下了，就那样呆在那里，像是断了发条一样，“Allen？”  
　　我想起来，自从我第一天认识他，他就是这样如同疯狂的海浪一般要吞噬掉我，我不知道他为何这样，更不知道他眼中的我是如何，但是他拽着我的衣角，手指冰凉，从喉咙深处吐出来，Allen，我的宝贝，抱抱我好吗?  
　　我的眼泪突然流了出来。  
　　“Oliver…”我把他抱在怀里，看着他的眼睛，那眼中有着更多我读不出的东西，“Oliver，你在做什么？”  
　　我爱你啊。和我们是兄弟没关系。我爱你啊。我爱你啊，Allen F Jones。  
　　他喃喃着，像是某种仪式一样念着这几句话，头也低了下去，他身量比我稍小，头发蹭着我的下巴，手从我的肩上滑了下来，整个人像是消耗尽了能量一样，软塌塌地倒在我怀里。我能透过他身上的布衫感受到他的体温，估计是消耗了太多，凉的好像中了毒一样。  
　　我低头，吻住了他。  
　　我轻轻含住了他的下唇，牙齿在上面摩挲，他微微张口，伸出舌头引导我进入，在碰到我的舌尖后顽皮地舔了两下，手伸到我脖颈后，把他的头埋得更深，探入我的口腔，划过上颚，我扫过他舌下的敏感部分，稍稍松了口，再猛然侵入，他吸了口气迅速回应着我的舌头，水声伴随着他舌头的颤动，  
　　我们纠缠在一起。这是个只是作为安慰的吻。没有爱、没有恨、没有罪恶、没有喜悦、像两个小孩子的悄悄话一样的吻。我快要忘记了他是我哥哥、他也从来没把我当过弟弟。我只是Allen、他只是Oliver、我们只是两个小孩，相互搀扶，洁白无暇。  
　　我想，Oliver从不是个疯子。疯掉的，是我才对。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （5）虚构女歌手  
> （6）哈哈哈美国孩子19岁生日晚上要灌得烂醉。

**Author's Note:**

> 圣诞快乐！是不是很高兴我还活着！  
> 标题来自Sopor Æternus & the Ensemble of Shadows最烂大街的那首No One Is There。  
> 来几句Freetalk吧：  
> 1\. 楼主虽然一贯文风魔性，但是这篇文里我还是努力收敛了点好好说人话。  
> 2\. 异色米英真的特别疯，英sir的设定我自己写着都觉得不好了！  
> 3\. 楼主的伦理道德观念是负的，三观几百年前就已经全喂狗了XDD  
> 4\. 阴谋论设定，后期剧情依然在狂奔跨栏。我希望我的定位是个“文风有点意思的剧情狗”而不是“文风好玩但是你在逼逼啥” 233  
> 5\. 灵感来自于之前一次辩论赛的题目，感谢黑桃一句话让我又想起来把它拿出来写写。总之一个好好的圣诞节为什么我和黑桃都在写克隆啊，而且为什么我们俩都写克隆能写的差别这么大啊，她那篇文里好赖还有点爱，我简直就在报复社会啊。  
> 6\. 楼主有病，欢迎来喷，但是别打我，我怕疼。


End file.
